Polyamorous
by NovaStars42
Summary: Rei just couldn't figure out why she'd woken up in the middle of the street or how she'd gotten hit by that car. What can the two that hit her do to help her besides pick her up off the pavement? set in an AU. Warnings: Swearing, drug and alcohol use, polyamorous relationship, if you take offense to these sorts of things, please do not read.


Hey there everybody! If you all like this let me know! I'll write a couple more chapters/extra stories if you'd like.

* * *

Everything seemed to empty, sort of numb. The bottle of prescription pain killers was on the table next to her with the bottle of Jack, her best friend. She brought her other best friend, Mary Jane, to her lips, and took a drag. Nothing was on, not even the microwave where her dinner was getting cold, and the only light in the apartment came from the open windows, letting lights, sounds, smells from the city drift into the apartment.

She moved slowly, carefully, sitting on the couch between the windows. She flicked her ash onto the floor, and took another sip from the bottle. Everything flowed so nicely now. Nothing mattered but the smoke, the drink, and the unfulfillable.

Maybe if she hadn't been high, or hadn't been drinking, maybe if the smoke hadn't hazed her brain, or the loneliness hadn't have gotten the best of her, she would have remembered why she'd woken up in he middle of the street, simply aching.

"Thank fucking god shes awake," A gruff voice spat, dazed she looked around, her vision was clearing.

"Who's there?" She mumbled, only half aware of what was going on.

"I'm Deidara, and this is Hidan," This voice was much softer, and looking to the left, she found the source of the voices and the cause of her aching. A tall, silver haired man stood, his hands on his hips next to a petite blonde boy, who's hand was outstretched to help her up. She took it. Behind them, a silver car had its four way flashers on.

"Just what the fuck are you doing standing in the street you dumb bitch, I look down for three seconds to change the CD, and then he's screaming, and I look up and there you are, you little shit," Hidan was clearly irritated, rather than concerned. She'd just been hit by a god damned car and he was the one complaining?

"Whats your name un? Do you live around here?" The blonde asked.

"I'm..I'm uh," she sputtered, "Jesus, how fast were you guys going?" she questioned rubbing her head, why did it have to hurt so bad?

"He asked you your name dipshit," The silver haired man poked her shoulder, and she looked down from her shoulder to his face. Her brain wasn't working just right yet.

"Uh," She stuttered, what _was_ her name? " Uh Rei," that was it, yeah.

"Well, Rei, I think you should go to the hospital, I mean, you," But Rei cut Deidara off.

"I, I can't go to the hospital, I'm high off my ass and I'm drunk as fuck," She responded, sitting down on the hood of the car. At least she knew she was impaired, that was a good sign right?

"That explains a lot," Rei shot Hidan a look. He smirked.

"So, do you live around here un?" Deidara questioned now, pulling her attention from his more than rude friend.

"I uh, I can't remember," she lied, looking up into the open window of her apartment. They seemed to fall for it.

"Right so, glad your okay bitch, but we gotta get going," Hidan shooed her off the hood of the car and onto the side walk, "Have a great life, so, yeah, see you later, actually, no, I hope I don't," and then he was getting into the car. The blonde however, had other ideas. He walked around to the drivers door and opened it back up, starting an argument between the two. Deidara knew they couldn't just leave her there, what if she had a concussion? It would be their fault if she fell asleep and died! Clearly something was wrong if she couldn't even remember where she lived. She'd already refused to go to the hospital the Jashinist insisted, she didn't want, or need help. Its not like they could just make her go. He was right, they couldn't, but Deidara was still concerned that she might fall asleep and die, or get kidnapped, or raped it was all pinable on them, surely someone had seen them hit her. Finally giving up and heaving a huge sigh, Hidan gave in. Was it strange they were more concerned about themselves instead of the girl they had just _hit_?

Deidara helped her into the back seat and showed her the seat belt, before getting into the front, and they were off again. Rei didn't wear seat belts. What did she care if she died? Her head lolled back ageist the seat, the leather was soft, and she supposed this wasn't a cheep car. A window was rolled down next to her, and she watched it absentmindedly. The lights went by so fast, it was all so amusing.

"You reek like weed," she thought maybe Hidan said, but she couldn't be so sure. Everything hurt, and she wished she'd brought along the pain killers. This was seriously killing the high. She was content to ride silently, she probably did smell like weed. She'd started last night with some brownies and rum, and kept smoking after. Strangely she hadn't been hungry. She supposed the alcohol has something to do with that. Not that it mattered what she supposed, she couldn't think straight anyway. If she had been, she might have been suspicious about two strange men loading her into their car.

All to soon the ride was over, and they were on the other side of the city. Deidara's tap to her shoulder brought her back to the real world.

"Where here un, do you need any help?"

She shook him off and got out of the car, her legs throbbed and threatened to let her collapse, but she kept on wobbling. Hidan had a set of keys jingling as she walked behind him, using the railing to start up the stairs. He opened the door to the apartment he and Deidara shared, and Rei took a seat on the couch. It too was plush like the car seat, and looking around, it was fairly high end for a middle class apartment.

"So uh," she started, her focus returning. Did she have a joint in her pocket maybe? Hidan had sat down by now, in a chair with his feet up as he turned on the T.V.

"'so uh' what?" he asked, she was beginning to realize he took that sort of angry tone all the time.

"Are you two uh," she started, a smirk crossing her face, "You two are, a thing then?" it had been a joke, but if they really were, maybe that could have been useful information. Deidara sat next to her, and handed her a cup of tea in a pink mug, he had his own green one.

"Not really, I mean, we live together, if that's what you mean," He was sort of naive wasn't he?

"That's not what she means you dumb fuck, she asked if we were gay! And to answer that," he spat, "no, we are not."

"I knew what she meant," the blonde seethed, "I'm trying not to act like an asshole, unlike some people!"

"Must be hard huh?" Hidan responded. Their voices had generally been getting louder until a knock on the wall told them to hush. Did people really do that? Judging by all the arguing and noises in her building, she thought people only did that in movies. Rei giggled. It'd been a while since she'd been around people so fun. She sipped her tea, and again lolled her head back on the couch. She wasn't sure what time it had been, she hadn't looked at a clock in days. The unemployed girl didn't care for time. All she did was waste it anyway. As long as she cold beg weed of of somebody, and her parents insurance kept paying for her viccodin, she didn't care.

"What time is it?" as asked after the long train of thought.

"Around midnight, I've got to work in the morning, you can crash here okay?" Deidara said, sitting the mug down and disappearing for a moment, bringing her a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants from what she assumed to be his room. Soon she was bedded down on the couch and passing out.

She rose again before the sun, groaning she covered her head with the blanket, hoping to shield herself from the assault of the artificial light. Her body throbbed, but her head hurt most of all. But oh God her body hurt. She reached her handout from the blankets to pat around for her pain killers or a bottle, but nothing was there. Then she remembered the events of last night. Groaning again she sat up, and blinked herself awake.

"Morning," Deidara chirped, and looking at him now, she noticed him in a starched white shirt, putting on a red tie. He wore black slacks and a pair of dress shoes sat next to where he was standing in the hallway.

"I'm glad your awake," he smiled, grabbing the shoes and sitting down in the chair Hidan had occupied before she fell asleep.

"Yeah so she can get out," Hidan was standing in the kitchen, a spatula in hand and not wearing a shirt. The rest of him was hidden by the kitchen's island. Deidara shot him a look.

"My co-worker is going to be coming to pick me up in a few, if you'll get dressed we can probably take you home," Deidara started again, his shoes on, now walking to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Rei looked around and found her cloths next to her on the floor, she stood and excused herself to the bathroom to redress. Returning to the main room in the apartment, she was also presented a cup of coffee. She'd just taken her first sip when there was a knock on the door, and a red haired man, just a bit taller than herself and Deidara, came in. Setting down the cup, she took this as the cue to leave, and waving goodbye to the surly silver haired man, she left with Deidara.

"Who's this?" The redhead questioned, dressed much like Deidara.

"This is Rei, and its not what it looks like Sasori," Deidara insisted, "Its all Hidan fault," but Sasori ignored him. The three of us climbed into a black Buick, not as nice as the one Rei had ridden in last night, but not cheep either.

"Where do you guys work?" Rei questioned, and began directing Sasori, who drove, where my apartment was located. It was intended to sound forward, but not rude. What did she care really?

"North Ridge high school, we're teachers, " Deidara responded, more calm now than he was with Hidan, she could tell. She didn't pin Deidara for a teacher, not in a thousand years. When the car stopped in front of her building, she stalled. She didn't want to get out, she didn't want to leave human contact. When the pair in the front seat turned to look at her, she got out. Rei stood on the curb now, her toes pointed in, and her eyes pointed on the ground. Her face looked solemn, and knowing herself, Rei would just go back into the apartment, go back to the drugs and the drink,

"Thanks for us, taking me home last night, and uh, the ride this morning," She allowed her eyes to rise to look at Deidara and Sasori.

"Your welcome," and then there was quite a long awkward silence before Deidara spoke again. "Want us to come pick you up again tonight? Me and Hidan, I mean."

Rei's face lit up, and something inside Deidara lit up too. She was beautiful, after all, even if there was a large bruise on the side of her face and road rash on her arms. The car rolled away then, and Rei was left standing. Well, she huffed, if she was going out she was going to need clean cloths and a shower.

Once back in her apartment, she found the mess she'd made over the past weekend. She capped all the open booze and put it in the near empty fridge, and folded some blankets she'd been camped out on the couch with, and turned on the TV for some background noise.

Cloths were spewed all over, clean and dirty, and she began to pick some up, and put them in a cloths basket. One might ask why Rei wasn't sleeping and changing in her bedroom, and the answer to that was simple. She hadn't set foot in the bedroom since her last boyfriend left her. Starring now at the closed door, she thought of him. It'd been great at first, and then the drugs started, and she joined in. Then he left. Just up and left one day and abandoned her. It was his fault she wanted the weed and booze to flow like a river, it was his fault that the Viccodin never stopped even after her prescription ran out. She hated him. She hated him with everything she had.

The trip to the laundry mat was quick, and so was her shower, but she still had all day to waste. She resisted the urge to smoke, but not the urge to pop a few pills back, and that was alright with her. A long nap over took her still aching body next, and when she awoke, it was sunset. She had to hurry then, do her hair and her make up. She saw Deidara and Hidan that night, (honestly she was surprised they'd shown up) and she continued to see them.

Weeks turned to months, and feelings grew stronger. It was difficult though, it seemed they were both trying to forum a relationship with the unemployed girl. Her pain killer addiction had become less and less until finally, she flushed them down the toilet and never visited her doctor to beg for more again. The pot however, never went away, though less and less night were spent high and drunk in her apartment. It had become recreational now. She no longer felt she needed to feel numb. After all, why would you want to kill all these happy feelings?

Many nights when they came to pick her up, they'd seem to be fighting, but it would only take a few minutes of her presence to melt the aura of anger, and they'd be laughing again.

Then the kissing started. First Hidan started sneaking kisses when Deidara got up to go to the bathroom or to get more drinks, and then Deidara was in on it too. It escalated quickly, they then began kissing her in front of each other. The arguments that fallowed never seemed to come around to Rei. They always blamed each other. Rei did not intervene. As horrible as it sounds, she loved the attention from both of them. She loved them fighting over her. Finally one night, it reached a new low. Their fighting had gotten the trio kicked out of the bar they frequented. Hidan was currently driving, speeding, back to his apartment.

"Listen, all I'm saying you dip shit, is if you hadn't of god damned stood up, we wouldn't have gotten fucking kicked out!" Hidan yelled over the radio.

"Yeah? Well if you hadn't of god damned fucking touched her, this wouldn't of happened at all!" Deidara retorted. Hidan sneered.

"Real good come back there, you fucking tranny! Its not like you have any more right to touch her than I do!" Hidan narrowed his eyes at Deidara as he pulled the car to a stop in his usual parking spot at the apartment building. The fight continued upstairs and into the apartment itself.

"Fuck you!" Hidan screamed,

"Right back at you un!" Deidara returned.

"Stop!" Rei finally shouted, standing up from her usual place on the sofa. The two men stood facing each other in front of her. They looked at her quizzically.

"You've both got to stop this. I can't stand this anymore, no more yelling, no more arguing!" Rei insisted, "Now both of you sit down and we are going to talk about this like civil people!"

Hidan scoffed but obliged anyway, sitting in his chair, across from Deidara who came to sit down quietly on the other end of the couch from her.

"Whats going on?" She started, quietly, but she knew what was going on.

"Dick face there," Hidan started, but Rei cut him off. 'No name calling!' she said, "Fine, fine, _Deidara_ there. Refuses to keep his hands off," he paused, "off you," He said, looking down to his hands. Rei turned to Deidara next for his turn to speak.

"I love you," The blonde suddenly blurted out. Hidan's head snapped up and Rei's eyes widened.

"I really do love you, and I can't stand this anymore. Rei, I hate to do this to you un, but you've got to help us. I know Hidan loves you too," He too paused, "and this can't go on like this. Something got to give."

Tears came to Rei's eyes. He'd just asked her to choose between..between two men she too loved equally?

"I," Rei hiccuped, " I can't. I can't just choose. You can't just ask me to do that,"

"So what are we gonna do then?" Deidara mused. He didn't want to hurt her, and if forcing her to choose would hurt her that much, then clearly they couldn't make her.

"Do you know what polyamorous means?" Hidan blurted suddenly, putting his head in his hand and rubbing his forehead.

"No," Deidara said, knitting his eyebrows. Rei thought she'd heard that term before, she just couldn't remember what it meant.

"Its like, more than two people in a relationship, I don't really fucking know, I'm not an expert, but, I mean, I guess we could try," Hidan said, she spoke very slowly and calmly, so uncharacteristic of him.

"I'm not gay hmm," Deidara said, narrowing his blue eyes at the violet eyed man.

"Neither am I you dumb fuck! I'm just saying, its not any different then what were doing already," but that only seemed to be true, none of them actually knew, "This time, I dunno, maybe we'll be less jealous or some shit, I don't know," He had his hand supporting his head now, leaning on the side of the chair with his elbow on the arm rest. Rei looked at Deidara who seemed to be considering it. The girl was no longer crying, and whipping her face for good measure, she stated,

"I like it," simply. Sighing, Deidara gave in.

"We can try it un,"

It took a while before it really sunk in. The three of them sat in silence, Rei's lips slowly curling up into a smile.

"And to think, this all started after I got hit by your car,"


End file.
